I have recently determined that various peroxisomal (e.g. catalase), mitochondrial (e.g. Bcl2), inflammatory (e.g. SAA1 and SAA2), and fatty acid synthesis (e.g.Elovl1) genes are modulated by elevated intraocular pressures in younger retinas. In addition, I have determined that these changes are not only limited to the retina, but have also been shown to have effects in the vitreous and circulating serum as well. We have proposed specific aims which will investigate other potential genes in similar pathways as well as delineate any potential effects that age has on these alterations.